To Kill A Kill
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: He's addicted to me, and with each joint he smokes and each drinks he intoxicates himself with my innocence. He then becomes the poison hiding in the fragrance of my sweet tea that I drink every morning ; intoxicating me slowly and slowly up to the point I don't know who the heck I am anymore. SXS NXH.


"You, y-you h-how can you?" I couldn't speak or think rationally, I just stood there. I meet the wall between him and me; our different worlds collided and clash together, it was all an epidemic. First of all,me and him where worse than trash; worthless human beings doing the most despicable shit you can imagine. We both knew there was a special spot for us in hell, just for us. It felt good somehow…he is my poison and I well his drug. He's addicted to me, and with each joint he smokes and each drinks he intoxicates himself with my innocence. He then becomes the poison hiding in the fragrance of my sweet tea that I drink every morning ; intoxicating me slowly and slowly up to the point I don't know who the heck I am anymore. Fun fact; we both kill try each other and we're both such a psychotic psychos we enjoy the torture and its thrill.

Sins yeah, you could say we both committed a bunch of those. The worse one was our love. Cliché is a bitch and she's enjoying fucking with us huh, making me love my rival, the dude who is going to kill me.

Thank you though I have been strip of my innocence, and it feels so fucking good. Yet at the same time I just wish to close my eyes forever; two opposite feelings resides and shine upon me.

"Well, you just going to sit there with that smirk...Sauce?" I quickly compose myself; even though I knew teasing him was not smart, is just something I couldn't help but do. His dark eyes, personality, and aura everything and always everything about him is dangerous and mysterious; his very shitty existent is black almost as he represented night itself, dark hallow much of him making me fall in his bull of shit If I my say so myself. I guess black is the new black for that mother trucker."What's up? _The _Sasuke Uchiha can't take a joke?" let's just say I'm pushing my luck tonight.

"Sakura… just a minute ago you couldn't even think straight or rationally for all that matter,just go to your room, I'm too busy tonight to have to deal with you."He says with his cold demeanor sending chills up my spine. I was on his "close space". It was a special room of Sasuke, isolated like him on the north-east side of the Uchiha manor. It consisted basically on a size king bed carve of one of the finest wood probably. After all Uchihas have the best of the best. It was almost always dark and had a big chandelier on the ceiling. That sparkle in the night like big ass diamond, no shit I wonder; the chandelier is made of white gold and diamonds! What else would you have wanted that shit to sparkle as? Ugh... so as I was saying before I got distracted with my thoughts; the four walls of the room were painted a wine red color, and two drawers full of drugs, and knifes where on the right side of his bed. And on the wall to the left a big ass mirror just the size of his bed. Then on the right corner two classic chairs, and five steps away a wine parlor. While next to the mirror where a whole shelf full of books, and well that's all he has in his "close space".

"Oh, not shit Sasuke! You think I'm leaving after you just told me that you're going to attack my country?" I exploded on his face. Rage clouded my brain; it must have been rage fault; I was putting the stamp on my dead sentence. He gave me a death glare and continues to read the document on his hand. He was sitting on the corner chair and I was on his bed, naked due to our last night umm… activities. Holding the cover close to my body I saw how he stared to gracefully walk towards me, and sit next to me. I bite my bottom lip, and his hands reach out to caress my face he gave me a quick peck on the lips, and short kiss on my forehead. "I never said to you that I will attack your country…" His right hand pinches my cheeks.

" You naughty girl, if you haven't found the files you never would have known; in fact you never were suppose to know." I gave a gasp when he in a flash he grab the pillow and brought it up to my face trying to drown me.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry about grammatical error English is not my first language. Story be in Sakura P.O.V all the time, and as you guys already know Sasuke and Sakura or any Naruto (Shippuden) character belongs to Kishimoto. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO KISHI does . Anyway sorry for the short chap; review it inspire mua to continue writing. And don't worry you will understand better the story progress._**


End file.
